bully_bull_fightfandomcom-20200216-history
Luke (The Loud House)
Luke Loud is a minor character from The Loud House. He made his debut in the show's forty-fifth episode overall, One of the Boys. His brothers are Loki, Loni, Lane, Mirror World Lynn, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi, and Leon, and they live in a mirrored Royal Woods. Their sister is named Linka. Personality Luke is an aspiring rockstar like his base character, Luna, is, but while she can be caring, Luke is very abrasive. This is exemplified by how we hear/see him flush Bun-bun down the drain (as Lars revealed), use Lincoln as a mop to clean the toilet, etc, and laugh when Lincoln trips and hurts his thumb. Luke and his brothers even play Monkey in the Middle with Lincoln's dimensional watch. However, Luke is shown to be very caring when Linka is in danger, as he and his brothers showed concern that she was in danger. He asked her if she needed any water. Physical Appearance In contrast to Luna, who has a pixie cut, Luke's brunette hair is styled into a faux hawk. For his clothing attire, he wears black checkered pants, as well as a blue vest with a purple t-shirt with a skull on it underneath, which is similar to Luna's. Like Luna, Luke also wears purple boots and a grey belt wrapped around his pants. Also like his female counterpart, Luke also has freckles on his face. He also has the same paper clip earrings Luna has. Luke's hair is similar to one of Lincoln's classmates from "Save the Date". Luke also has a blue guitar. Role Luke first appears when he and his brothers exit their rooms as Lincoln flees his dimension. The 10 of them and Lincoln get along, accompanying him en route to the Dairyland Amoosement Park, the Amusement Park Lincoln wanted to go to, but his sisters would not let him. However, after their fun, it is revealed Luke flushed Bun-bun the rabbit when Lincoln searches for his stuffed toy and Lars breaks the news. Luke later has his dark side shown when Lincoln wakes him up in an attempt to clean the bathroom as it is a sty. Luke dunks Lincoln's head into the toilet and laughs as the latter screams at his swirly. More mishaps ensue, and Lincoln decides to make his getaway, but Luke and his brothers use Lincoln's transporter for a game. Lincoln manages to wrest his watch from their grasp and escape, defeating Luke and his brothers. Despite their defeat, Luke and his brothers are seen one last time as Linka makes her first appearance on-screen. They wonder if she is all right, and Lincoln's soul (which somehow ended up trapped within her body) screams out loud that it is "in the wrong dimension." With one final scream, Linka ejects Lincoln's soul back into his body, as the boy wakes up in the real world, believing it was all a dream. Trivia *Luke and Luna share their voice dubber in the Italian and Polish versions. In the English version, however, he shares his voice actor, Greg Cipes, with Michelangelo. **Coincidentally, Greg Cipes was a rock star during his prime. *Luke himself does not appear in the games yet, but his belt and vest (with Luna's shirt) can be used in the game The Loud House: Cartoon Creator. Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Nickelodeon Bullies Category:On and Off Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Bully Boys Category:Teenage Bullies Category:Aliens Category:The Loud House Bullies